


Dark, Moonlit

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Role Reversal, Warriors Universe, criminally self indulgent, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: After Tharja joins the band of heroes in Aytolis, Robin is slightly displeased to learn that now she will have to share Tharja's attention.





	Dark, Moonlit

The day she had seen Tharja come through an outrealm portal, accompanied by Olivia and Owain, she was ecstatic. 

In the first few days that followed, she was at ease. She’d missed Tharja’s shadow following her, watching over her. It brought her comfort and a feeling of safety. Having it there behind her again made her feel like, even in this different world, she was at home. 

When days turned into weeks, she started to grow a little on edge. It seemed as if, with every passing day, she sensed less of Tharja’s dark aura near her. She had been frequently speaking to the other women around camp. The mysterious songstress Azura. The dragon-princess Corrin. The beautiful yet frightening princess Camilla. She told herself, at first, that she was happy about this development. It would do Tharja good to interact with new people. 

But there were times when she felt not-so-happy about it. Tharja’s attentions had been all hers, once. And she thought herself a reasonable woman, but deep inside, she was selfish. Tharja had whispered to her in the dark that _you’re mine, Robin, all mine._ And she had started to believe it. Just as she’d started to believe that Tharja, too, was hers. 

The longer the days dragged on, the longer she spent searching in vain for Tharja’s shadow, the more Robin felt like she was undeniably jealous. Jealous! And of what? Of Tharja talking to other women? When she should have been pleased about it? 

She really was a selfish woman. Thinking about it made her discover even more ugly things about herself. About how she could seldom envision a future with Tharja as a partner - a wife - yet still she ached to think of Tharja being with someone else, even if she were herself were to be married to another. 

Perhaps it made sense, after all. Perhaps this was the darkness in her soul that Tharja so often spoke of and coveted. 

Robin was a very rational woman. She took the time to think about every decision before she made it. Her ability to critically analyze a situation was what had earned her her place with the Shepherds. 

Still, one night, she made an impulsive decision. A thoughtless one. She couldn’t sleep, and there was longing in her heart, and she chased it before her better judgment could talk her about of it. 

She got out of bed, hastily put on her boots, and left her tent. Tharja had not been watching her try to sleep, after all. 

She was not in her tent, or by the seats around the campfire. Robin had to pace for several minutes until she found Tharja leaning against a thick tree trunk, tome in hand and eyes focusing intensely on the light of the semi-full moon. 

She looked breathtaking.

“Tharja,” Robin said. 

Whereas a normal person may have been startled, Tharja just slowly turned her head. A characteristic smile colored her lips. 

“Hello, Robin.” 

Robin came closer. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I could ask the same of you,” Tharja said, her voice that velvet-like purr that it always was. “You’re usually preparing to sleep at this hour.” 

“Yes, well...I came to look for you, actually.” 

“Oh?” She giggles. “Coming to find the darkness yourself - in the dead of night, no less?” 

“You are not so dark as you make yourself out to be, Tharja.” 

“Hmm.” 

Robin took another step to stand beside her. She focused for a moment on the moon’s white light reflecting onto Tharja’s black hair. 

“You never answered my question, though. What are you doing here?” 

Tharja smirked. “Gazing at the moon sometimes is good for one’s spiritual energy. It helps to more effectively yield dark magic.” 

“Is that so.” 

“You didn’t know? How surprising.” 

It was quiet for a moment. Robin was growing uneasy. She had a lot of things stuck in the back of her throat, and it was even harder to keep them from pouring out when Tharja looked so beautiful. 

“Tharja,” she said finally. 

“Mm?”

“You didn’t come to watch me fall asleep tonight.” 

“Indeed I didn’t.” 

“And you’ve been following me around less, lately.” 

She giggled again. “Oh, so you noticed? I cannot say I’m surprised. You are my fated one, after all.” 

Robin clenched a fist at her side. 

“Am I?” 

Tharja’s gaze bore into her. 

“Oh? What’s this, all of a sudden? It’s not like you, Robin.” 

Robin bit her lip. “Maybe I miss having you near me as you used to be.” 

Tharja’s eyes went wide, but she maintained her demeanor. “You’d miss the darkness, Robin?” 

“It would seem so.” 

Robin took a step. She reached for the tome in Tharja’s hand, carefully setting it on the floor. Tharja watched her with a mildly stunned expression. 

“Maybe I liked the darkness more than I could admit.” She took Tharja’s small chin in her hand, lifted it up just so. She was beautiful, so beautiful. 

“Oh, beloved,” Tharja purred, “To hear you say such things to me...And I haven’t even placed a spell on you.” 

Robin didn’t answer her. She leaned in and took Tharja’s plump lips into hers. Oh, they felt so soft, so warm, just as they looked. Tharja made a small noise into Robin’s mouth, though what kind of noise it was, Robin couldn’t quite tell. While Tharja’s limbs remained paralyzed for a long moment, Robin’s arm encircled Tharja’s waist, pulled her closer. 

Only then did Tharja hold onto Robin’s arms, relax into her embrace. She kissed her, and what started soft and tentative soon turned hot and urgent. Tharja squirmed a bit, nails digging into the uncovered skin of Robin’s arms. 

Robin pulled away for breath, and both of their chests were heaving. Tharja attempted to straighten herself before finding Robin’s gaze again. 

“A kiss like that...truly could only come from my fated one.” 

Robin bit her lip again. “Then come and give me another.” 

She pulled Tharja back into her, earning herself a tiny moan that died on her lips. They kissed deep and hard, with Robin pressing Tharja’s lithe body against hers, and Tharja bringing a hand to Robin’s throat. Robin groaned, thoroughly enjoying the harsh press of nails digging into her neck. 

Soon she was pushing Tharja against the large tree, grinding against her body. When she released her lips to draw in another breath, there was a thin line of saliva connecting them. 

“My beloved--” Tharja crooned, winded. “So-- voracious--” 

“Am I your beloved, Tharja?” Robin said, pushing one leg between Tharja’s knees. “Am I truly?” 

“Do you-- _nngh_ \-- do you doubt my affections?” 

Robin took her chin and turned it to give herself space, took a bit of Tharja’s neck into her mouth, hard and biting. Tharja moaned. Robin sucked until she was certain it would be bruised purple before releasing. 

“Are you-- are you mine, Tharja?” 

“I’m yours, Robin, ugh--” Robin’s leg pushed against Tharja, let her grind onto it, “I’m all-- yours--” 

“That’s right,” Robin breathes. She kissed her again. “You’re mine, Tharja. No one else’s. Just as I am yours, you are mine.” 

Tharja moaned again, loud. Robin thought she could almost make her unravel with words alone. 

“Oh, Robin, I--” 

Robin’s hands ran through Tharja’s body, followed its taut lines towards the gentle swell of her breasts - the parts of them left uncovered by her robes. 

_“Robin,_ oh, Robin, touch me--” Tharja begged, arching her body into Robin’s hungry touch. 

“You like this? This is what you want?” Robin urged, cupping those breasts in her hand and pressing down, feeling for the pert, hard nubs underneath the cloth. 

Tharja cursed under her breath in some language Robin wasn’t even sure she understood, and she did not care to - not when she was so high on Tharja’s moans, her movements, her desperation. 

Robin ground her leg between Tharja’s. She’d started to feel wet heat smearing onto her pants through the sheer fabric of Tharja’s robes. 

She cursed again. Robin met her frenzied gaze. “What did you say?”

“I said I need you to-- _hurry up,_ already--” 

Robin bit another possessive bruise onto Tharja’s neck as her hand ran a languid line down her abdomen, and to the apex between her legs. Tharja pushed into her. 

_“Come on,_ Robin,” she growled. 

“Say you’re mine again.” 

“I’m _yours,_ Robin.” 

Robin carelessly tore a hole into the thin fabric separating her from Tharja’s soaked folds. Tharja seemed to barely even notice. She hunched her back against the tree, offered herself for Robin’s taking. 

“Kiss me, Tharja.” 

Tharja did, yet her lips froze as she let out a deep mewl into Robin’s mouth, feeling Robin’s fingers run over her entrance and smear her slick all over her lips, her aching clit. 

“My-- beloved Robin--” Tharja gasped, clutching an arm around Robin’s neck for desperately needed support. 

Robin held back her own sounds. Tharja was so completely, deliciously wet. All for her. 

She weaved her fingers through Tharja’s folds, revelled in how soft and warm they were for her. Tharja’s hips desperately moved back against them. 

Taking pity on her, Robin sunk a digit inside her. Oh, how easily it went in. How tightly Tharja gripped her, pulled her in. Underneath her, Tharja gasped, legs shaking. 

“Gods-- damn--” 

“That’s right, Tharja. Take my fingers.” 

A second finger went in just as easily. Soon after, a third. Tharja stretched and constricted around her, so tight, so _good._

 _“Fuck,_ I love you so _fucking_ much, Robin--” 

Robin held her, steadily finger-fucking her, put into her own sort of trance by those dirty words, those desperate pleas. 

Tharja thrusted her hips into her. She sought her climax with such intensity.

“Mm, that’s it, that’s good,” Robin uttered, breathless. 

“Make me-- make me _come_ all over your fingers, Robin--” 

Robin’s free hand shot up, taking Tharja by the throat and forcing her to look deep into her eyes. “Go on and come for me, Tharja. Just for me.” 

“Robin-- Robin I’m-- fuck, FUCK--” 

Tharja’s hips bucked wildly against Robin’s hand, her eyes shut as she gasped out a long and drawn out moan, as her slick poured onto Robin’s fingers, her wrist. Robin fucked her through it, pushing her for as long as she could go. 

When she came down, Tharja’s knees gave out, and she would have collapsed onto the floor, were it not for Robin catching her. 

She held her tightly against her chest, through her post-orgasm tremors. Kissed the top of head when those had faded. 

“You-- truly surprised me, my fated one,” Tharja murmured, her voice hoarse. 

“I’m...A selfish woman, Tharja. I never realized it before - never realized just how much I want you all for myself.” 

Tharja laughed, low. “Oh, don’t you worry, Robin. All of me belongs to you.” 

Robin could not help the smile she gave then, nor the flush that colored her cheeks. 

“As I belong to you, Tharja.” 

Succumbing to darkness had never felt so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM dont look at me
> 
> -
> 
> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
